


белый шум

by zittendove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Routine, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove
Summary: он его обесцвечивает/после крушения единственная истина - черный ящик;а у них даже цвета не останется/воспоминания о пустоте404
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	белый шум

**Author's Note:**

> очень старый фанфик, такой старый, будто его никогда и не было
> 
> саунда была много, но оно вам надо?
> 
> ну окей
> 
> teploholod - escape  
> the 1975 - robbers  
> keane - somewhere only we know  
> viola beach - call you up  
> placebo - bubblegun

========== микстейпы умирают ==========

_в онлайне никого не осталось,_  
_как на поле боя в последний день войны._  
_и пепельницы полны,_  
_а ты всё фильтруешь усталость._

**статус:**  
_fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_  
**активная переписка:**  
_сам с собой_  
**семейное положение:**  
_педераст_

градусник утром не показал тридцать семь, и голова не лопнула от вчерашней мигрени, поэтому марку приходится идти в школу.

'прекрасный день сегодня', - ориентируется он и не является на алгебру, пару раз ходит налево, позаимствовав импортные сиги у тэёна, и успевает в столовой спиздить три порции супа у младших классов.

к двум руки похожи на экспрессионистские блокноты. обгрызанные ногти затесьмили фиолетовые чернила, партак M A R K разбивает костяшки пальцев; на ладонях плывет градиент смазанных шпор и следов потекших стержней.

на шестой урок ставят химию.

маркова усталость отражается в распятых тучах.

окрашенный серотой воздух осип. дым сигареты, растянутый на весь путь домой, залезает под ворот, будучи сдутым наждачным сентябрьским ветром. 

у марка психоз от белых рубах и избытка гуманитарности в дз. прийти домой, содрать форму, проглотить курицу под джамп_стрит_21 и запить всё нулевой пепси - новая лайф-гоул.

пальцы сминают ключи, меченные цепями-брелоком, а во взгляд западает чувак, раскачавшийся на дворовых качелях до предела.

\- серьёзно, тэн, это ты? - смочено срывом в интонации, точно что-то порвалось. 

пяти секунд достаточно, чтобы замедлиться и навести фокус на марка. 

\- да. пришёл к тебе отпраздновать заваленные экзы.

вороной, лохматый и в парке цвета хаки он тянет ехидно губы, а марк сокрушает воздух, выдыхая ярость паром:

\- долго, блять, шёл. с июля. а сейчас середина сентября, ок да?

\- отъебись. - защищается, кривясь, и встаёт с качелей, уводя марка к подъезду. под ногами голая пыль, камни и разбитые стёкла (бутылок/неба/былого). - у меня были дела. лучше новостями поделись.

\- вот тебе экстренные вести: чуть не сдох. - домофон распознаёт ключ, они входят вовнутрь, салютуют консьержке. - помог йерим выбрать дизайн маникюра на химии, на англе в морской бой с ней играли, а с последней физ-ры съебали. зато завтра сняли уроки, потому в кино идём.

тэн вызывает лифт и закидывает голову. совершенное отсутствие света слетает по его носу, заливается в губы, мажет кадык. подъездная темень морочит: кажется марку, что их пальцы вплетаются в клятвенный союз, но лифт плюётся желчно-жёлтым - иллюзия распадается.

\- а сегодня хочешь в кино?

\- хочу, но только не на 'бриджит джонс'.

отражение тэна в зеркале лифта раскалывает по марку трещины. марк шифрует в хладнокровии алчность, путает взгляды.

\- почему?

\- я завтра на неё иду.

двери разъезжаются на нужном этаже, тэн выпрямляет стан:

\- похуй, придумаем что-нибудь. я плачу.

марк меняет рубашку на свитер, отмывает руки, выпивает йогурт, чистит зубы и знает, что мысль, запавшая тэну в зрачок царапиной, плотоядна.

_хэчану пот заливает глаза, и ноги отнимаются после второго часа в танцевальном зале. на риплэе шайни, он с тэном и марком каверит, ведёт блог на ютубе и проваливается со связкой в миллиардный раз:_

_\- сука блять. пиздец я заебался с этой хуйнёй, ёбаный в рот._

_марка прибивает к матам. он жмёт подбородок к груди и звучит отречённо:_

_\- хоть немного речь фильтруй. я уже в школьных сочинениях материться начинаю из-за тебя._

_тэн маскирует смешок, разбираясь с хэчановской камерой у окна. пот падает со слипшихся волос и катится по вырисованному носу. ответ резко-незамедлительный:_

_\- да блять. хочу и матерюсь. отъебитесь от меня. я ж блять от души матерюсь. частичку себя вкладываю._

_марк уже и не сопротивляется. тэн отдаёт ему камеру; он кладёт её на живот, следит, чтобы хэчан был в кадре._

_песня играет заново. хэчан вытачивает партию._

_аритмичное дыхание тэна вяжет у шеи, он касается её носом - специально, марк знает._

остановка в трёх лабиринтных кварталах от дома. марк сдабривает ход летними очерками, пока тэн печально отмалчивается и кишит разбитостью.

\- шёл первый день моего пребывания в лагере: у меня отжали чайник и доширак. - адски однообразные плиты многоэтажек переключаются с одной на другую, и когда марк, лидировав, сбавляет скорость и оборачивается, тэн, будто идеально оклеймён спальным районом, стремится в никуда. - на второй день я траванулся, съебался домой и больше в этот филиал преисподней не возвращался. там все забухивались под ноль, а я ж так не могу. они спирт сиропом гасили и пили.

взгляд тэна обтрёпан: видна подшивка историй из прошлого. он смеётся, и марк знает, в чём дело.

_\- какая, блять, водка? мамка спалит! - рубит марк лучшее предложение тэна на сегодняшний вечер и делает всё по-своему._

_после выпитого в соло спизженного коньяка, он переламывает воедино параллели улиц, распихивает дома и выворачивает звёзды, упёршись тэну в плечо._

_отпускает где-то через час, пока они наматывают на блевотроне ленту ране-обугленных вечеров, крутясь против часовой._

_марк полупьяный, лохматый и смеётся над дурью. смотрит сквозь, но не на. и если попадает глазами в глаза - выкручивает наизнанку._

_и его перегар умерщвляет._

_\- что делать? как домой идти? время поджимает._

_\- скажи, что дядя в лифте надышал, - топовое оправдание по версии тэна._

_\- у меня нет лифта._

_и кроме горьковато придурочного смеха ничего не остаётся._

машины роют индустриальные окопы-могилы, вскрываются лязгом. автобусы тормозят, нужного всё нет. марк отчаялся ждать.

тихо, инертно, несуществующе. тэн под козырьком остановки думает о чём-то, и марковские мысли красятся бесцветным. тэна словно расфасовали на две параллели миров.

\- заебал депрессировать, - метает камни марк. 

\- сорре нот сорре, - обнародуя, но лишая смысла. 

марк не останавливается, потому что раздражает:

\- сэдбой ебаный.

тэн обращается к нему, поднимая голову, налаживая контакт, и исповедуется вкратце:

\- мой муд-о-метр в критической зоне.

\- муд трактуется как настроение или мудачество?

и тэн только лаконично ухмыляется.

404

_дислексический трип_  
_в книгах про дом._  
_но ты так и не нашёл себе места._  
_хочешь гаваи/ниццу,_  
_или гавайскую пиццу._  
_а выходит нарколептическая сиеста._

**настроение:**  
_возвращаться_  
**палитра дня:**  
_солнечный прибой_  
**рекомендация к прочтению:**  
_'дом на краю света' каннингема_

кинозал лопается от темноты, рассыпанной по экранному свету среди пустот рядов.

в орнамент отпечатков пальцев вливается марципан отчаянно-нечаянных прикосновений. марк делает вид, что он не думает о поцелуях и ничего не чувствует, но в ребрах застревает вакуум, губы жжёт.

происходящее - развалившаяся реминисценция их блекнущему прошлому.

мультиколор отражений света брызжет на лицо тэна: у безразличия появляется цвет. марку не понять, что с ним не так. тэн - засвеченная тень.

звонит мать марка, приходится сбросить и отписать смс, где он. тэн безжалостно отрешён. марк всаживает взглядную очередь ему в лицо, попутно читая ответ матери. она злится.

(марк тоже.)

сеанс кончается. сюжет фильма проходит мимо, не оставив послечувствия. 

тэн предлагает сходить на фудкорт: съесть чего-нибудь, а то его рубит пополам от голода.

марк на диете. у него понижен сахар в крови. он может впасть в кому или уронить туда кого-нибудь. 

естественно, он соглашается.

_улицу сглатывает вспышка январского света, мерцающая в белизне сугробов. лицо и пальцы каменные, едва живые._

_\- пипец меня эти личинусы бесят._

_тэн столбит лавку на площадке возле школы, трёт зарделый нос, потёкший от холода, и лезет в карман за макдаковским пакетом._

_вокруг наматывает круги мелочь из началки. марк и тэн знают, какие они мразоточные типы._

_марк ютится рядом, зарываясь в чёрный пуховик и загоняясь по поводу того, что забыл шапку - уши отвалились. он уточняет:_

_\- чайлдфри, да?_

_тэн раскрывает пакет, и марку щекочет обоняние тёплый мягкий запах. потом он раздирает фольгу упаковки соуса._

_\- скорей картофель фри. с хрустящей корочкой и сырным соусом, - беспристрастно окликается тэн, цепляя картошку из пакета и сдабривая соусом._

_\- а ещё вейпер, феменист, веган, блоггер и атеист._

_картошка солёная, тёплая и передержанная во фритюре, по краям деревянная. сырный соус мочит пальцы, и марк их облизывает._

_\- особенно последнее. мать вчера заявила: 'ты подписан на паблик 'атеист' - я вырастила дьявола'._

_\- родаки в соцсетях - боль._

_глаза полощет отражённым светоснегом. марк зрит слепо и в никуда._

_а тэн горячится, запихиваясь картошкой:_

_\- или ещё 'почему твои одноклассники матерятся у тебя в комментариях?' - я бля откуда знаю? в душе не ебу, хули они матерятся._

_\- повезло, что её нет в твиттере. она б не пережила той пидорасии, которую мы туда вчера слили._

_тэн замолкает, вспомнив о тех фото. их с марком взгляды совпадают по касательной к крашу/хартбрейку, и в трещинках губ, в их красноте и замученности, сверкают следы вчерашней вечеринки на двоих (зашифрованного свидания, если быть откровенными)._

тэну двойной чизбургер, а марку салат без заправки. это вызывает кучу вопросов, и тот объясняет, когда они занимают стол рядом с кассами:

\- тренер по карате сказал сушиться. а я уже в школе съел прилично, поэтому сейчас урезаю калории.

\- то-то ты протеиновый качок, -тухлый тэновский стёб смазывает дырявую душу затишьем (перед бурей). - а у меня руки жи-и-ирные.

\- конечно. - пожимает плечами и ковыряет в зелени пластиковой вилкой. - отжиматься надо.

помутнение:

\- я отжимаюсь.

\- от пола, а не от барной стойки.

пауза трескается за долю секунды и возрождается сменой темы:

\- нет. если ты собрался получить свой пояс по карате, то я кончу с поясом шахида, инфа сотка.

но марк пророчество стирает:

\- тебя не возьмут в исламисты.  
  
чувство пустоты, непригодности и истошного равнодушия, расцарапанного страхом, формирует их идеологию. им шестнадцать-восемнадцать, завтра им в жизнь. и им кажется, что они продуют. переработаются с другими мусорными людьми в это пиздецовое существования без понятия, как всё в реальном мире устроено.

у них есть интернет, несколько лет в запасе, банка колы в холодильнике и остатки карманных денег.

они полностью автономны.

пока они остаются не_повзрослевшими.

\- как школа? что проходите? - доцеживая колу, тэн наваливается на эскалатор. люди на конвейере мчатся сквозь них.

шарф готов стать удавкой на марковой шее, когда тот заматывается туго:

\- физичка тебя вспоминала. по алгебре тригонометрия. ужас, а не тема. 

\- а я её любил. уравнения решать мне нравилось. - одной рукой тэн застёгивает парку, другой держит стаканчик.   
  
\- не. мы пока формулы гоняем.

\- а с поступлением что? выбрал что-нибудь? какие планы?

марков взор вбирает в себя истребляющую растерянность, и на выдохе он выдает:

\- большие планы на жизнь. грандиозные. правда я еще не придумал какие. мне шестнадцать, чувак. - стеклянные двери преграждают им дорогу, а потом разговор продолжается на улице по пути на остановку: - я даже не знаю, что у меня на ужин. я полвечности выбирал себе салат, а ты про будущее спрашиваешь.

слова вибрируют колко, без фальши. тэна протыкают; он подытоживает:

\- хуй его знает, короче, - и выкидывает стакан от колы в ближайший бак.

параноидальные мысли, забивающие голову, не устают вербализоваться:

\- именно. знаешь, я уже смирился с мыслью, что могу провести всю жизнь здесь. правда, она сократится вдвое, втрое, а то и вчетверо.

тэнова реакция - пресность. он ищет мелочь в кармане, смотрит не в глаза и говорит без усилий:

\- да ладно. я вот экзы просрал в универ, и норм. живой же. 

\- ты экзы просрал, а не возможность выбиться в люди.

в маршрутке народу битком. они едва место урывают в самом конце. тэн постит в инстаграм ч/б фото, листает ленту, щедро расставляя лайки. а марк читает скачанного на смартфон сигала, выгребая предчувствием фатумную паль грядущего.

404

  
**статус:** _сглатывай_  
**нп:** _плэйсбо - баблган_  
**друзья:** _0_

у тэна фейков на фб, будто его династия - романовы. и статичность их существования оставляет желать лучшего. марк уже месяца четыре не в курсе, какой на это раз у него аккаунт и есть ли вообще смысл вести расследование. 

и в последнее время тэновские слова, действия, эмоции и (вынужденные?) касания – сплошная демоверсия его внутреннего состояния. он тронет – пепел по коже, а почему – будь добр приобрести полную версию. (а она есть?)

тэн способен создавать разрушение, порождать руины. 

это садизм, - марк убеждён. 

а тэн продолжает молчать.

_кожа розоватая. парит. и взгляды теплом прошиты, глаза слабы, рассеиваясь в темноте, и грудь в скрижалях спешных ударов кровоточащих сухих губ._

_циркулируют слова о прошлом, намазанные меланхолией:_

_\- я понял, что придётся ломать каноны и жизнь, когда в десять лет моя бабушка повела меня к двоюродной сестре, сказав: 'дорогой, она научит тебя слушать правильную музыку'. и я подумал: блять, ты серьёзно? делить музыку - это всё равно что назвать себя меломаном, но знать нирвану на уровне тинэйчж спирита и по фэшну носить принт ганс-н-роузис на майке. смысл музыки и заключается в том, чтобы найти что-то своё. да смысл искусства в целом - это предоставление выбора._

_\- знаешь, тэн. – марк затягивает воздух, теряя мысли. щёки мягкие, красиво красные, и в волосах суета подростковых взрывов страсти. – ты только что просрал лучший минет в своей жизни, очень вовремя начав пиздеть._

_и дело в том, что тэн заебался вешать на себя и других ярлыки, пытаться соответствовать каким-то высокоморальным стандартам - аля ‘хуй тебе, а не гейский секс’ или надобность мочь во всё сразу, чтобы быть каким-то сраным специалистом в какой-нибудь сраной дисциплине/грести сраные деньги/содержать сраных семью_дерево_дом и прочая сраная в з р о с л а я хрень._

_он продолжает усложнять/упрощать:_

_\- и ещё я думаю, что мы не_друзья в классическом понимании._

_\- ну всё пиздец теперь. мы и в неклассическом понимании тоже не очень, - горит марк с слюной и остатками тэновской спермы после прошлого раза на губах._

_\- и не любовники. любить мне не нравится. я пробовал, мне не зашло. а вот алчить - другое дело._

_\- это же лакшери шик бьюти._

_они свободны в сплетениях тел друг друга, лишенных обещаний._

\- бля, знакомое лицо.

\- это джессика.

они сидят на марковой кровати, где в основном раньше обжимались.

пальцы тэна зумит фото в инсте, мозг зумит негодование. на экране одна из тех девиц, которых обычно накачивают наркотой на вписках и с которой сношаются по очереди. (и разумеется, её профиль – тамблер-карикатура.) 

\- правда? нихуя она, как бы выразиться, повзрослела. это же она та самая ортодоксальная девственница?

расстояние между их лицам сжимается, сводя дыхания воедино, прекращая ход времени.

\- дважды девственница, - скорее выдыхает тэну куда-то в шею - дрожь - и стопорится. 

это что-то не то.

_\- когда-нибудь перестанешь опечатываться, выплёвывая рубленую душу в анонимных постах и статусах, и тогда ты сможешь стать человеком._

_луна в зените, часы рисуют новый день. шторы скрывают марка, сидящего на подоконнике, крепко прижимающего плечом к уху трубку и разводя взор в песках ночи за стеклом. он отвечает тэну сипло и точно без звука:_

_\- и когда я стану человеком, я съебусь в другую страну, потому что здесь человеку жить нельзя._

_тэн прыскает:_

_\- это пиздецки смешно, потому что мы оба с тобой не отсюда родом._

_\- хоть в чём-то мы совпадаем, - софистически._

_капает третий час, как они говорят, а беседа никак не иссушиться. марк снова волнуется, что мать проснется и наваляет ему, а тэн дает инструкции при переезде в другую страну:_

_\- стартовый лексический набор любого иностранца: ‘блять’, ‘охуеть’ и ’можно с вами познакомиться’._

_\- и всё? - першит проглоченным смешком._

_\- просто в два ночи мой мозг больше ничего не генерирует._

по ладоням стекают тени вечерних сумерек, молча. и тэн оповещает марка, что ему нужно уехать. говорит - в тайланд с семьей. марк по-глупому улыбается, отвечает, что это круто, да и считает так же. уточняет, когда - завтра, надолго - на жизнь.

хруст.

марк глазами хлоп-хлоп, и пульс срывается.

\- не сдал в универ экзы, и мать предложила языковые курсы, - садится статно, медленно на стул напротив марка и допивает остывающий чай, что они гоняли минут десять назад. - потом в универ там поступлю, найду работу. в тайланде родственники, семья там раньше жила. там неплохо. выучу тайский, устрою жизнь.

\- вот ты сейчас опять уебски шутишь? - стеклянно произносит, едва всасывая суть. - какой тайский? ты имя свое выговорить не можешь!

\- нет.

а) судна взрываются;   
б) чувства утилизируются.   
а) их последнее откровения - черный ящик;  
б) а следы марка с тэном отношений обесцвечены. 

подытожены силой деструкции.

все географические карты блекнут в сравнении с теми, что открылись сейчас. 

это предательство?

нет. отречение.

марк распарывает ладони об осколки той реальности, которую он контролировал. тэн знает, куда стрелять.

\- я решил не говорить сразу, потому что не хотел глядеть, как ты слёзы весь день утираешь. - марк думает: тэн ебанутая мразь. а у того ноль эмоций. - ты же знаешь, как это бывает? мы обещаем друг другу списываться каждый день, а через полгода едва можем вспомнить друг друга имена. наши жизни останутся без точек соприкосновения. ничего не сохранится. 

ярость коптит марка. ругань коробит горло, сердцебиение выжимает на максимум, и всплески негатива шатают самоконтроль. 

столько убито, обесценено, обесцвечено. 

а сказать-то и нечего.

\- иди отсюда, пока я тебе не въебал, - каждая буква свисает тонной. языком ворочает сложно.  
  
тэн ставит чашку, встаёт со стула.

глаза - индикаторы боли. как звезды в беззвездном небе, в котором единственный путь - путь к крушению и всё, что стелется вслед, не существует и вовсе.

_чувства - пепел во рту,_  
_пыль полуночной трассы._  
_шоп-полки с надеждой пусты._  
_а ты всё стоишь у кассы._

  
404


End file.
